No Curtain Call: Just Light A Match
by Angelsswirl
Summary: After an explosion Santana gets superpowers. But with great power comes great responsibility. And a baby. Superhero!Santana Extreme Finn bashing. I mean he's a total A-hole in this story. G!P Santana. Shuester and Finn are blubbering idiotic neanderthals trying to rule the world.
1. Chapter 1: Dwarf Sun

Chapter 1: Dwarf Sun

A.N. Okay so this is sort of like disability except not. Extreme hatred/bashing towards Finn and Shue you've been warned. Special thanks to GleeSQB for the help with this story. Slightly based off Maroon 5's No Curtain Call.

Happy Thanksgiving!

\- Jessica

NCC

She put her ear buds in as if her best friend wasn't blabbing to her. It was relaxing. The nice cool, soothing, and quiet tones of All Time Low passing through her ear drums and straight to her brain.

But then that was quickly over when she felt the freezing cold liquid hit the back of her neck and slide down her shirt.

She immediately took off her shirt not caring she was in the middle of a crowded hallway. She then changed it to her Batman tank top, the one that had little batman logos making a bigger one, it's her favorite. If someone got slushy on this then they would have to answer to her fist and probably Matt because he was super over protective.

"Sannie! Stop changing in the middle of the hallway, you silly duck!" Her best friend, Brittany slapped her shoulder causing the Brunette to shrug noncommittally.

She was used to this get slushied, change her shirt, get berated by Brittany and if he was around, Clayten.

This time was different though she a couple felt pairs of eyes on her back. She tuned into her super hearing to see if she could hear anybody breathing unevenly. She didn't so she ignored it, took Britt's hand and walked her to her class so she wouldn't get lost.

Santana Lopez was special. In a couple ways. The first and less noticeable, if she could control it, she had superpowers. Telepathy, super speed, heat absorption, telekinesis, super hearing, super sight, and her personal favorite pyrokinesis. The ability to make and manipulate fire. She's not really sure how she got them, just that one day her dad was working in his lab and a giant explosion blew up her old house. Both her and her Papi were okay. More than okay, if you will.

The second. She had a fully functioning penis dangling between her legs.

Safe to say Santana Lopez was not a normal 17 year old.

NCC

Walking down a crowded hallway, was never easy. Especially when you are the schools classified nerd.

Santana hears it all the time, but doesn't believe it. She doesn't even dress like a nerd. She's wearing a baggy tank top with ripped black skinny jeans, and Vans. The only thing that's even close to being nerdy are her hipster glasses that's she only wearing because she ran out of contacts.

She continues to walk down the hall when that feeling comes back. She looks around but can't pin-point were exactly it's coming from sense the hallway is still pretty packed.

She shakes it off and gives up.

NCC

"Um, Papi?" She calls into the seemingly empty home.

When she doesn't get answer she spots a note stuck to the couch. Picking it up and holding it up to light she notices what looks like directions or instructions of some kind.

 _Dear Santana,_

 _Follow these steps:_

1\. _Walk five paces to the right of the book shelf._

2\. _Turnaround_

3\. _Press your thumb into the mirror, wait till it turns green_

4\. _Flush the toilet_

\- _Papi_

P.S. _Don't freak out._

Santana sighed, her Papi always had to do extra. He could have just told her to go to the bathroom and flush.

After walking to the bathroom like a normal person and doing the dumb thumb thing, she flushed the toilet.

What happened next, not even Peter Parkers' Spidey senses saw coming.

"Welcome Miss Santana." A robotic voice sounded through an invisible speaker.

The next thing Santana knew, she was falling. Down a tube. An acrylic tube.

This was the day Santana Lopez dies. Talk about freaking out.

After what seemed like forever she landed with a hard thud to ground. Standing up she looked around.

Not seeing her Papi yet she took a step forward.

"Nice to see you made it Miss Santana. Your Papi has informed me to tell you that he is in New York at a science conference in company to Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. He will be back in 30 days. There have been some prison break outs that need to be taken care of." The robotic voice that Santana heard earlier made its self known again.

"Okay. First, who the fuck are you? Secondly, why can't the police do it?" Santana asked looking around as if her Papi would pop out from behind one of the thousand computers in there.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Asterias, I'm your computer. And the police can't do it because these prisoners all have superpowers."

Santana sighs, oh great their going to put up a fight.

"Okay so, Asterias, do I get a cool superhero costume?" As soon as she asks a wall on the other side of the "batcave" is what she's calling it flips revealing two identical supersuits. They reminded her of Superman's from 'The New 52' titles. The smaller one which she presumed was hers, was all red except for the cape, her cape was orange with the same logo, a fiery diamond with a layered yellow 'F' in the middle. The outfits also came with matching masks that only covered half her face.

She loved it.

She reached out to touch one but was stopped by Asterias' voice.

"They're made of Kevlar. Meaning they're bullet and fire proof/retardant."

"What's my superhero name?" The girl asks in awe.

"Flare."

"That is so cool!" Santana exclaimed still in trance like state. She read about superheroes all the time like the real ones her dad was talking to, or the fake ones in comics. Of course she often dreamt of being one and saving the city and the damsel in distress. She chuckles to herself. 'Her damsel'. No one would want her. She's a nerd and a chick with a dick, who reads comic books and has The Flash boxer - briefs on as we speak. She sighs.

"Hey, Asterias. I'm going to go upstairs and shower I'll be back down when it's time to leave. Oh and were the fuck is Matt?" She says walking around aimlessly trying to find a way out.

"Football practice. The steps are to your left. No your other left." Asterias answers totally judging Santana.

"Thanks. "She says back sheepishly.

NCC

Putting on the supersuit was way harder than she thought it would be. It was like trying to slide on a wetsuit that was fives sizes too small. A second skin.

There was one lone slightly invisible zipper in the back running the length of the suit.

And it kept getting stuck.

"Seriously?!" Yells an exasperated Santana.

"You know, next to the suits is a machine your dad made to put on the suits." Asterias says nonchalantly as if Santana hadn't been struggling for the past half hour.

Santana was sure if Asterias had a body she would be filing her nails right now.

"Thanks." She deadpanned.

After another fifteen minutes of struggling... with the machine, she was finally ready to go.

Then she realized she had no form of transportation. Then she realized again, she could fly. She always forgot about that power because, when was she going to use it?

"Well Asterias, I'm off to save the world." She says strutting up to the tube that would take her out of the building.

"Or put some small time, super powered criminals back in jail." Asterias always had to make her feel like less and undermine her. It almost reminded her of her Abuela, the same lady who used to call her 'Garbage Face'.

"Same difference." The brunette says stepping into the tube.

"Be careful, Miss Santana. And remember, with great power, comes great responsibility." Asterias called out before the tube closed around her.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, Aster-aahhhhhh!" Before Santana could finish her sentence she was shot into the night sky.

Expertly catching herself with her flying ability she glided down to a nearby roof, landing softly and perching down.

She turned the "volume" up on her super hearing like her Papi had taught her to listen to any signs of distress.

Almost immediately her ears picked up on the unmistakable sound of drunk yelling about a few streets over.

Listening closer she instantly picked up on the voices obviously in a heated argument.

"Finn! Let me go! I told I didn't want to sleep with your 'can't last two seconds' ass. Ow! Finn stop you're hurting me!" It all came out in a drunken slur but she still understood every word and exactly who spoke them.

Already in route to the scene, the screaming got louder.

"You listen to me, and you listen to me good, you little whore! You're going to spread those legs for me like you did the rest of football team, the basketball team, and the soccer team! And you're going to like it!" The freakishly tall man-child screeched. What surprised Santana though was he didn't sound in the slightest even a tiny bit wasted. No, he was as sober as D.A.R.E Officer.

As soon as the horrible sentence was finished Santana landed swiftly in between the two.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to a lady. Didn't your Mama teach you respect." Santana's vioce came out slightly distorted, thanks to the mask.

Trying not to seem in slight bit scared Finn puffed out his chest with a menacing glare.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Santana put a hand to her chest with a mock offended look on her masked face. She had gained an odd sense of security and confidence in this persona.

"Why who am I? I'm your worst nightmare." Sure it was cheesy but it got the desired effect. Limp Dick was practically shaking.

"Now, I'm go into ask you a yes or no question. Were you going to hurt this poor girl just because she wouldn't have sex with you?" The superhero asked taking a step towards the quivering boy.

"Well, I-I. Um?"

"Yes or no?!"

"No!" The poor boy all but squeaked.

"Good answer. Here's what you're going to do next. You're going to runaway like the scared little pussy you are, unless-" She paused, snapped her fingers and a tiny but intimidating flame appeared above her fingertips." You want me to light your baby dick on fire." As if on cue the Jolly Green Giant ran away like the little pansy he was.

The masked girl turned around and was met with a if, she was completely human, a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I was really scared." The blonde girl whispered I'm her ear sending shivers down her spine.

The brunette patted awkwardly at her back until the other girl pulled away.

"So are you like a real superhero?" She asked tentatively.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Just started today actually." They laughed awkwardly.

"Hey, it's late and unsafe. Let's get you home." Santana said pulling the girl close and shooting up into the sky.

Once she got the blonde to her balcony, she realized she's not supposed to know where she lives. So she didn't exactly have an answer when the blonde asked her.

"Telepathy?" Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh that's cool. I never caught your name?"

"They call me , Flare." She said backing up towards the balcony again.

The blonde smiled.

"I like it. Bye, Flare."

"Oh, and remember, if you need me. Just light a match." She said with a wistful smile.

The blonde blushed.

"Bye, Quinn." She whispered, launching into flight.

She may not have completed her goal, but she made another one.

NCC

Sitting down at the Glee Club lunch table she joined in on the conversation.

These guys really understood her. She'd never admit it but it was easily the best part of her day.

" ...you guys have to believe me! She just came swooped right in and practically lit a match under his ass." Quinn explained at the other end of the table.

"I don't know, Q. A superhero? I'm little Ole Lima? I just don't believe it." Mercedes questioned.

"Would I lie?" The blonde asked incredulously.

Everybody at the table looked at her.

"Okay, maybe I would. But, I saw her with my own two eyes. So did Finn."

"What if she's sitting somewhere in this cafeteria?" Clayten asked rather enthusiastically.

Oh Clay, if you only knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Focus on Me!

Chapter 2: Focus On Me!

A.N. You guys ate that first chapter up. I'm glad you liked it. This story will probably be a lot longer than my other stories plan to be. And more than likely a sequel will be in place.

Oh, and to that Guest that thought I spelled Clayten wrong, I know how to spell it. I spelled it like that on purpose. Just be glad I didn't spell it like this: Klaetun. And don't any of you act like it doesn't spell Clayton. Sound it out.

\- Jessica

Merry Christmas! Or happy Hanukkah! Or Happy birthday! Or Merry happy Kwanzaa. I don't know what you celebrate.

NCC

Quinn sat in her bedroom, aimlessly drawing. As this went on her picture started to take shape. Unsurprisingly, it was another portrait of Flare.

She just couldn't seem to get the superhero out of her head.

There was also an familiar air to her (she assumed it was a her). Maybe it was the long raven locks, or the mannerisms. She didn't know. She just felt like she met this person before.

She did know she wanted to see her again. So she did want she was told.

She lit a match.

NCC

Santana sat in the den with Matt, Clayten, and Brittany. There was something rather important she needed to tell them.

"Um, guys. There's something I need to tell you. Actually, it's probably better if I showed you." She said standing up apprehensive.

The group immediately listened to the girl. She had their complete and undivided attention.

"Okay, Um. Clayten, I want you to punch me as hard as you can." The soccer player looked at her like she had grown another head.

"What?"

"Trust me on this. Punch me." Santana commanded. Clayten stood up albeit reluctantly.

"If you're sure." Santana readied herself for the impact. Clayten pulled back his fist and landed his fist right own Santana's jaw.

Her head bobbled a little which confused her. If Clayten was human, then that punched shouldn't have even tickled.

She looked at him for a second. Her brows furrowed, while she bit her lower lip.

"Uh oh. She's got that look. She's going to start nerding." Brittany noticed. They all ignored her.

"Aye, did someone just light a match in here?" Santana asked sniffing the air. The others look at her funny.

"Uh, no. I smell it too though. Only in certain places." Matt spoke with a slight huff to his voice.

"It smells like someone just lit a match." Clayten recognized starting to smell it too.

That's when it hit Santana. Right in the nose.

"Just light a match. it's Quinn." Santana said ripping off her shirt, to reveal a tank top underneath with Flare's logo on it. Then, pulling down her pants much to the disapproval of her friends. They soon quieted upon realizing she had on a pair of matching joggers. Running out the door at slightly above human speed, taking a sleeveless red jean vest with her.

Quinn needed her and she was going to be there for her.

Clayten, Brittany, and Matt stared at the door in absolute confusion and disbelief.

"Dudes. My sister's a superhero!" Matt exclaims through the same gruff voice.

NCC

Quinn stood by her window waiting not that patiently for her savior.

She heard a whoosh behind her swiftly turning around to be met with a newly dress Flare.

"How'd you get in?" The blonde asked trying to get her breathing back under control.

"Front door. It was unlocked."

"That's really lame and extremely underwhelming. So, what's with the new outfit? " She asked again stepping closer to the superhero.

"It's not new. I wear it under my clothes. Business casual. In case of emergency." The masked girl inquired trying to coax it out of Quinn that she knew what she meant.

"Oh, okay. I get it." The blonde assured taking another step closer. Now the only thing separating them, the queen size bed and Flare's mask. To be honest, she's kind of okay with it. "Can you like, fly without your cape?" Quinn asked finding now that Flare was here she had absolutely nothing to talk about.

"Um, yeah they're kind of just for show." The superhero answered just as uneasily. Why was she here in the first place?

"Quinn? Was there an actual emergency you needed me for or...?" She trailed off, waiting for Quinn to finish her sentence.

"No. I just really wanted to see you. And thank you again for saving me the other night." Her voice dropped an octave as she crawled across her large bed. Suddenly, the blonde gained some confidence from an unknown.

Santana backed up slowly. It was not good for her health to ever be that close to Quinn Fabray without initiating the contact.

"Quinn? Whatcha doing?" She chuckled nervously. As her back hit the wall Quinn slid in front of her. The blonde's piercing blue eyes staring back at her. Wait, since when are they blue?

"I just wanted to thank you properly." The blonde whispered seductively in her ear causing her to shiver.

'Come on Santana think! Think!... Wait! Connect to Asterias!' Santana placated herself before having an idea. She could talk to Asterias like a normal person could talk to Siri.

'Yes, Miss Santana?' Asterias voice sounded in her invisible ear piece she was always wearing. Just, in her head, and without 5he expensive plastic phone people carry around/

Meanwhile, Quinn was sucking on her pulse point making the raven haired girl keen under her.

'Get me out of here!' She screeched in her mind.

'As you wish Miss Santana.' Seconds after Asterias left the door bell rung, causing Quinn to begrudgingly go downstairs to get it and Santana an escape route.

As soon as she heard the door open she ran and jumped off the balcony successfully landing in the neighbors backyard.

She soon blasted off in to the dusky night sky.

NCC

"Sorry I left so abruptly." Santana mumbled as she sat in the basement with her friends and brother.

She had brought them down to run some blood samples to see how Clayten was able to punch her.

Everybody seemed normal until she came across a seriously messed up extra chromosome.

"Asterias, what the fuck is that?" She asked absolutely appalled. It's in a weird 'x' shape and is glowing slightly.

"That would be a mutation, Miss." Asterias answered pulling up a website dedicated to these so called 'mutations'.

"Whoa! That's in me? That's apart of my genes?" Clayten asked, staring intently at the chromosome.

"Yes, Mister Clayten. It seems you are what most people call a mutant. I have yet to analyze your super power you most likely have generated." Asterias pulled up a website about mutants. A picture of a school came up also.

"Charles Xavier, head honcho of Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Ha ha. That's funny." Santana chuckled.

Brittany looked at her like she had grown to heads, obviously confused. Clayten and Matt weren't that far off, either.

"It's funny because, there's been a place for weirdos like us all this time and we just now found it senior year. It's ironic really." She answered with a dark air. The others seemed to caught on but not finding it nearly as funny.

"Incoming video call from, Enrique Lopez." Asterias robotic voice broke the them out of there dark and dangerous stupor.

"Hey, daddy. "Hi, dad." Santana and Matt greeted as soon as they saw their father on screen.

Enrique Lopez was a handsome man. Tall and dark. He was a shade darker than Santana, she mainly took after her mom. Not that the girl would know.. He rarely talks about her. There aren't even any pictures in the house. Sometimes she wonders if Enrique made her and her brother like that dude made the Powerpuff girls.

"Hello, my children. Okay, so I don't have much time. It's perfect that your all together. I'm assuming you figured out that Britt, Clay, and Matt are mutants." The man rushed. His voice crackling and the video reception was bad.

"Papi, if Matt is a mutant and it's because of a gene why am I not one?" Santana asked her father. This was really confusing her. Hell, everything was confusing her. She wondered if this is how Brittany felt.

"It's a gene. It got passed down to him and not to you." Enrique looked a little constipated, like he knew what the next question would be but he rather die then answer it.

"Who'd it get passed down from?" Asked Matt, he was on a smaller monitor looking up something.

Everybody always thought he was just some dumb jock. He was far from it.

"Umm, not me?" The man on the screen answered though it came out as more of a question.

"Dad! What are you not telling us?" Santana slammed her hand on the stainless steel table top.

"Calm down, mija." Santana took a few deep breaths.

"Sorry, I always go to the yelling place." She excused.

"Okay, I need the four of you to listen very carefully. Your mother, Angelica Jones, was a mutant with fire powers. She been off the grid since you guys were born. I don't know why. She just up and left with nothing as simpl note. I kept it from you to keep you safe. There's someone after you because of her and there close. They won't revenge. I can sense it. They're powerful, very powerful. I need you to recruit your glee club members some of them are also mutants. I'm sending you a list of who you need. Train them and prepare. Asterias will help you with the rest." The video cut out before Santana could say anything else.

"Holy fuck." Clayten whispered.

"You can say that again."

"Holy fuck."

NCC

Santana walked into McKinley with a pep in her step.

She was striding towards her locker when she was brutally shoved into it. Her brain rattled in her skull from the impact.

The girl looked up from her place on the ground was instantly met with the psychotic, constipated baby face of one Finn Hudson. She groaned, and flopped back on the ground before getting up with vigor. She was tired of Finn and his god complex.

As she stalked up to the gigantic boy, she felt those eyes on her again. She couldn't pin point it because everyone was staring at them.

"What the fuck is your problem, Finn!?" She screeched, absolutely livid. She could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Your my problem!" He screeched back, with just as much venom.

"Why, Baby Dick? What have I ever done to you?" By this point she just really wanted to know. They used to be the best of friends. She wanted to know what happened, and maybe fix it.

She got closer to him, trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

"Get away from me you f-freak!" He sputtered losing his confidence. The boy was all talk.

"Why? Are you scared?" She asked trying not to laugh.

"N-no! I just don't want you to infect me with your disease." The boy looked proud of himself for his quick thinking.

"What disease.?" The secret superhero beyond confused.

"The one that makes you have a dick! That's right, Santana Lopez is a chick with a dick!"

Santana stood frozen in the eerily quiet hallway.

After a few agonizing seconds the girl started laughing. Like full on, hold your belly, slap your knee laughing.

"Is that what this is about? You're making my life hell because, my dick is bigger than yours?! Ha ha. Oh my god, that's rich. It's not a disease Finnept, I'm intersex."

Not knowing what to do and thoroughly embarrassed Finnocence threw a wild punch catching Santana in the jaw.

This caused the girl to stop her laughter. It's not like it hurt, her head didn't even move. She was just surprised he actually did it.

"Did you just punch me?" She asked incredulously.

He answered her with a (if she were human) devastating punch to her stomach. She still didn't budge.

This just made the jolly green giant even more furious. He punched her again, and again until a teacher decided to do their job and come out of a classroom.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" Mr. Dumbass asked. Santana gave him a 'really?' look before dropping to the floor in fake pain clutching everything he hit. Which cool coincidentally was everything.

"He hit me,... Mr. Lohanna! Oh the pains. The various pains." The 'hurt' girl stopped in the middle of her sentence to look at the nameless teachers ID badge. She knew it was a little over the top but she had to get her point across. She even squeezed out some tears for effect.

"Finn! Go to the office! Santana, to the nurse. The rest of you get to class." No one moved.

"He said get to class!" Coach Sylvester yelled. Where had she come from?

NCC

Santana walked down the hall with a ice pack she didn't need when she was suddenly pulled into a classroom.

"What the hell!?" Screeched coming face to face with the person who pulled her in to the classroom.

Quinn.

"What's happening? What do you want? Why did you pull me in here?" She couldn't help but fire off all those questions at once and she was confused. Come to think of it she was more and more confused with each passing day. That can't possibly be a good thing.

"Aye, calm down! I need to talk to you about something." The blonde said her voice husky and directly in Santana's ear.

Uh-oh. She was losing control of the situation and quick. To calm her nerves the brunette took a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"Quinn, what do you want?" Santana grabbed the blonde's hips to push her away from her body.

"I want you." The blonde replied airily. This was the first time Santana was able to look into her eyes.

They were blue like the night before at Quinn's house. The brunette looked in deep and was struck with a familiarity.

These were Brittany eyes.

"Britt?" Quinn's body(?) Laughed and giggled in a almost to Brittany like gesture before her body sort of phased into a taller blonde one it was supposed to be in.

"Brittany? What the fuck?" Santana blinked owlishly mouth agape.

"Sanny! Look I just my second power!" Santana's facial expression had yet to change.

"Second? What's the first one?"

"Mind control." The blonde said simply. Oh so that must have been what happened with Quinn at her place. This revelation caused a pang of sadness to creep through her heart. It was saddening to think that the hazel eyed girl was not actually coming on to her.

"Why, Britt?" She asked eyes cast down to the floor.

"Because, you've been such a stressed panda lately. I know you have a little crush on Quinnie-the-pooh, so I thought of the to of you got your sweet lady kisses you would be the funner San I know and love." She ended with a smile.

The Latina sighed. Britt meant well.

"It's okay, Britt. Just next time don't use your powers unless you absolutely need to. Oh, and funner is not a word."

The blonde nodded and then bounded out of the room towards the choir room.

Santana soon followed.

NCC

The Latina whistled into the choir room pretending not to notice all of the stares she was getting.

"What the fuck are you geeks staring at?" She asked stunning them into silence.

"Technically you can't use that term considering your probably the most geekiest person in this room." Artie pointed out from a corner.

"Did I asked you, Hot wheels?" Santana snapped not even looking in his direction.

"No, ma'am."

"Didn't think so. Okay, you probably all heard about my scuffle with dough boy. So, in his douchey honor I want to sing a song dedicated to his tall ass." Everyone just stared.

She grab a stray electric guitar and started.

 _You told me I was lucky,_

 _To have my chance with you._

 _Now last year's summer romance,_

 _Is this year's winter blues._

 _I treated you so nicely,_

 _To jewelry, and champagne,_

 _But you left me empty handed,_

 _Yeah, you left me feeling_

 _Play-ay-ayed_

 _Now I hope you're happy with yourself,_

 _'Cause I'm not laughing_

 _Don't you think it's kind of crappy_

 _What you did this holiday?_

 _When I gave you my heart,_

 _You ripped it apart_

 _Like wrapping paper trash_

 _So I wrote you a song,_

 _Hope that you sing along_

 _And it goes,_

 _"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass!"_

 _They say I'm losing my mind,_

 _I thought that for a while,_

 _I tear down decorations_

 _They remind me of your smile._

 _I hate that mistletoe,_

 _It makes me think of our first kiss,_

 _You bit my lip, you pulled me close,_

 _And then you taught me how to quit._

 _Now I hope you're happy with yourself,_

 _'Cause I'm not laughing_

 _Don't you think it's kind of crappy_

 _What you did this holiday?_

 _When I gave you my heart,_

 _You ripped it apart_

 _Like wrapping paper trash._

 _So I wrote you a song,_

 _Hope that you sing along,_

 _And it goes,_

 _"Merry Christmas, kiss my ass"_

 _So sick of calling,_

 _You won't telephone me,_

 _No, fuck you girl, I'm going out._

 _I gave you my all,_

 _But our love hit a wall, now,_

 _I'm jingle belling,_

 _And everyone's yelling,_

 _We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down._

 _Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?_

 _And I hope, hope you're happy with yourself,_

 _'Cause I'm not laughing, (not laughing)_

 _Don't you think it's so damn trashy_

 _What you did this holiday?_

 _(So trashy)_

 _I gave you my heart, (heart)_

 _You ripped it apart_

 _Like the wrapping paper trash (wrapping paper trash)_

 _So I wrote you a song,_

 _Hope that you sing along,_

 _Here it goes,_

 _"Merry Christmas, (bitch), kiss my ass."_

As Santana finished the song and the room sat incomplete silence she felt the eyes on her, followed by a slow clap.

She looked in the trophy case seeing Mr. Shuester's reflection glaring straight at the back of her head.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Great job, Santana. Now head to principal Figgins office." He said in a menacing calm voice.

Not bothering to argue the brunette heading out the door, maybe that was a little uncalled for.

She sighed walking right passed the principal's office.

Might as well get started on that list. She pulled the crumbled sticky note out of her back pocket as she sat down in her car.

 _Recruit:_

 _Clayten_

 _Matt_

 _Brittany_

 _Quinn_

 _Kurt_

 _Blaine_

 _Sam_

 _Artie_

 _Mike_

 _Tina_

 _Puck_

 _Rachel_

 _Mercedes_


	3. Chapter 3: Children Of The Corn

Chapter 3: Children Of The Corn

 _A.N. Hi. Sorry for the delay, writers block. Kind of. Not really._

 _\- Jessica_

NCC

Santana sighed as she looked down at her list.

 _Clayten._ Check.

 _Matt._ Check.

 _Brittany._ Check.

 _Quinn?_ Maybe later.

 _Kurt._ Kurt, yeah okay. She could do that.

Santana struggled to get into her super suit again. Asterias made a smart-ass comment, implying she was extremely dumb, then directing her towards the 'suit putter onner' as Santana had dubbed it. After a pathetic 15 minutes. Santana was ready.

Time to pay Kurt a little visit.

NCC

Santana perched in a tree directly in front of the Hudson-Hummel home. It was all completely creepy. But hopefully it would work.

She was waiting. Waiting, patiently. For what? She had absolutely no idea.

Burt Hummel silently trudged out of his house and towards his car in his work overalls. Just as he was walking out, Kurt was walking from his Escalade. They passed each other in a barring greeting and went their separate ways.

When Kurt got to his room, Santana hovered outside his bedroom window. Right when he was in the middle of his nightly moisturizing routine, he looked over his shoulder towards his window and screeched when he came face to face to what he was pretty sure to be the devil himself.

Santana's newly red glowing eyes stared directly at him, sinister smirk firmly in place.

"Oh my god, please don't kill me!" He screamed backing up into a corner as Santana forced the window open.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Calm down, Porcelain. Jesus Christ." Santana said as she glided inside and hovered gracefully over his bed.

"Wait, there's only one person I know who calls me, Porcelain. Santana? Is that you?" He asked slowly stepping away from the corner.

Something flashed in her glowing red eyes. She smirked and peeled off her mask.

"In the flesh."

"You - you're that superhero Quinn was talking about."

"Sure am. Now, let's cut to the chase. I'm not one to beat around the bush." She winked a sly wink.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He already knew the answer. He thought he'd done a great job of hiding it. His father didn't know, Finn didn't know. Yet, somehow, this person he didn't even associate with outside of glee knew.

"You know what I mean. You're a mutant. Now tell me, what's your power?" The superhero commanded.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. I've just gotten enhanced strength so far." He said nervously. He done his research. He knew how the community felt about his kind. So frankly he didn't care to find out what his main power was.

"You're in luck. Come with me and you'll find out your power and embrace it to the fullest." Santana said with the most sadistic smirk she could mange. Kurt eyes widen as she got closer.

"B-but what if I don't want to embrace it?" Kurt asked trying to seem tough by crossing his arms and pumping out his chest.

"Too bad. You don't have a choice. Goodnight, Lady Hummel." That was the last thing Kurt heard before Santana pinched him in some kind of way, to knock him out.

NCC

By 5 am, Santana had gathered everyone on her list, even Quinn. They were all sat down on the floor, heads and bodies sprawled haphazardly, still asleep from Santana's weird Japanese pinch thing.

Clayten, Matt, and Brittany were awake, Santana not having to kidnap them, so they would come with her. She herself had changed into her street clothes but sticking with her red theme. Her red Fall Out Boy t-shirt with, red joggers and NIKE Kaishi.

One by one the group of teenagers came to. Clayten laughed at the look of absolute confusion on their faces. Accidentally drawing attention to the group of four.

"Santana, Matt? Where the fuck are we?" Puck asked becoming anxious and struggling in his special shackles Santana had made for them. She had to do horrendous amounts of research on him considering he wasn't a mutant like most of them. No, his deadbeat father is the Hulk. Making Puck a Hulk (or Hulkling as Santana was going to call him) by default.

"Calm down, Fuckerman. We're not going to kill you." Santana chided, gaining incredulous chuckles from her three friends. She rolled her eyes. These guys were going to get her in trouble.

She turned towards Asterias' monitor.

"Asterias, take it over!"

"As you wish, Miss Santana." Santana had to laugh this time at the look of disbelief on the teens faces as they heard the disembodied voice.

"What in the hell was that?!" Mercedes yell's slightly more obnoxiously than needed.

"Hello, Miss Mercedes. I'm Asterias, a state of the art A. I." The voice answered. Sometimes Santana wonders if she's become a little too self aware. And then other times she wants to make like a holographic body or head for her so she can actually see what she's talking to, and not look mental talking to herself.

Rachel raises her hand tentatively.

"Um, yes? You, Hobbit in the back." Santana playfully points to the girl acting as if this was some sort of class and she was the teacher. Though, as she thought about it. This soon would become exactly that. Not that she knew much about being a superhero herself.

Eh, she's read the comic books. She'll figure it out.

"What is a A. I.?" The short brunette asked ignoring Santana's dig.

Artie answered before Asterias could.

"Artificial intelligence. Pretty much what it sounds like. An intelligence or 'brain' that you make."

"Why thank you Mister Arthur." Asterias seemed rather happy today. Odd.

"Oh, just call me Artie." He said with a slight tint to his cheek.

Santana looked at him weird. Okay, looks like we're going with just the head. Don't want Artie falling in love with inanimate objects. Hopefully the head will freak him out.

"Okay, now that we are done with questions. Everybody pick a room. You will be staying there until I and or my Papi say otherwise. No arguments or I'll bake you all to death." She demanded her eyes glowing red, and her hands consumed by fire.

That seemed to get them moving and they all scrambled, Asterias guiding them.

"God, I love my life."

NCC

"How you doing?" Santana asked as she walked into the room Quinn chose, which just so happened to be right across from hers.

The blonde looked up startled. She quickly recovered, sitting down in the end of the bed.

"Okay I guess, I'd feel better if I knew why I was here, though." She answered looking up at the Latina expectantly.

Santana chuckled.

"It's a really long story that I don't want to have to explain twice. But, would it make you feel better if I showed a trick I learned to do a couple days ago?"

Quinn looked at her incredulously.

"Go ahead." She said with a bemused smile.

Santana smirked. She lifted her hand and with a flick of her wrist developed a rose made out of fire.

Quinn's eyes widen." I don't know how I feel about that." She said observing the burning flower with intensity.

The reflection of the flame on the blonde's hazel eyes made Santana's breath hitch.

"Okay that's enough of that." She comments with a nervous chuckle. Whisking away the flame.

"So, Santana the Superhero, huh?" Quinn asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah. I'm a real Superman. 'Nerd' by day. Crime fighting BAMF by night." She replied with a sad faraway look.

"You know, I kind of knew it was you that night when you saved me from Finn."

"Really? What gave it away?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Your the only one I know that calls Finn, Baby Dick." She said with a wide grin.

"Yeah I got to work on my mannerisms. I'm going to call up my friend, Wade Wilson. He has the trash talk down." She said chuckling. Wade was actually her god father. She has no idea how or why her dad knows him.

"Miss Santana, Miss Quinn. The rest of the group is waiting on you in the den." Asterias announced.

"Come on. You'll finally understand what's happening."

NCC

After showing the group of teens the video she got from her dad, Santana looked around to gage their reactions. Most of them looked like they didn't believe it.

"So what's this got to do with us?" Sam asked. Santana sighed.

"You see this?" Santana asked snapping her fingers creating a small flame atop her thumb. She didn't wait for answer. She points to Blaine.

"I know for a fact you can do this too." He looked a little taken aback." Your family could be in danger. Puck, what was the first thing you told your sister after your dad left?"

The boy shrugged, flushing.

"That I'd protect her with all I could."

Santana smiled slightly.

"Exactly. This is your chance to do just that. Now, who's with me?" She asked with a heroic stance.

No one moved. Santana let out a condescending laugh. She turned around to Matt, Brittany, and Clayten.

"Aww, guys they think they have a choice. Your first training session starts tomorrow, and I brought a couple friends."

 _A.N. Next chapter, Black Widow and Wasp._


	4. Chapter 4: What's My Name

Chapter 4: What's My Name

A.N. May include slight spoilers for Deadpool movie. And how about that new Captain America: Civil War trailer?

NCC

Santana sat on the balcony looking over all the teens she 'kidnapped' the day before. She smiled, they were all natural fighters even the ones that didn't know their powers yet.

So far she knew, Matt, Clayten, Brittany, Sam, Mike, Puck, Blaine, and Rachel's powers, and Kurt only had his strength. They were all magnificent respectively.

She's been hearing about little recon missions she could potentially go on. So pretty soon she's going to have to ask Kurt to make suits. She divided them by power or no power and has for the most part been training them individually. Although she's been coming across a few problems, especially the ones who don't have the mutant gene. It's only a couple of them that don't, her, Puck, Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes. Them except for her and Puck have been the hardest to train considering she doesn't know what in the world their powers could be. She's not going to lie, that scares the shit out of her.

That's why she is sitting here making a very important phone call. One that could come back and bite her in the ass but she has to do it.

She looked down at the phone number she got from her uncle Wade. He seemed extremely reluctant to give it over considering, and she quotes, 'It made him extremely unfuckable.' She didn't want to read to much into that so she kind of tuned him out and she really stopped listening when he said something about a avocado fucking and older avocado. She really has no idea why her father chose him as much her God Father.

She sighed and quickly dialed the number that could change her life for the worse.

"Hello?" The man answered in a thick British accent.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Santana Lopez. And I heard about your program?" She said uncertainty tracing every single word.

"Ah, Yes. Weapon X. It's a magnificent program. I can make you the super hero everyone wishes they were." He replied sounding mighty proud.

"O-okay great. I have a couple friends that I would like to submit. I was wondering if you could help." She couldn't see his evil grin that that statement made him produce.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, very much." She likes to pretend she didn't hear the malicious scream in the background as she ended the call.

She gulped.

Santana Lopez knows she just sold all her friends soul's to the devil.

She just knows it.

NCC

Matt walked up behind Santana where she still sat on the balcony about twenty minutes later.

He sat beside her hugging his knees.

All of sudden they both started talking at the same time.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"Do you ever wonder where our real mom is?"

They chuckle dryly at each other.

"You go first." Santana insists.

Matt turns to her and sighs.

"Do you ever wonder where our real mom is and why she left?" He asked looking down at the teens who were now watching Frozen sing-along version at Brittany's request.

"All the time. I like to think that she actually did do it to keep us safe and she's looking over us through a crystal ball or something." She grew a small smile. So did her brother. Her smile fell right off her face when she remembered her question.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Cause lately I'm not so sure. I just sold my soul to the devil and for what? We don't even know yet." Matt was quiet for a while he doesn't know what she did and it's not exactly his place to ask so he won't. But whatever it was it must not have been good. Though, he knows his sister and he believes that she did it because she had to and not for her own benefit. So he told her as much and he's not sure if it did any good but it got the happy go lucky look back on her face and that was all he wanted.

He excused himself and left her alone with her thoughts.

NCC

About and hour later she finally came down to join the rest of the teens. She stepped in front of the TV and ignored the groans it earned.

"Aww, shut up. I have a couple people I want you to meet." The group reluctantly followed her into a training room.

"Hello, boys." Natasha greeted with a sly smirk. The teens jaws dropped, Santana strutting by and cockily wrapping her arm around the Black Widow's shoulders.

Quinn sneered subtly not liking how that looked. Of course she's not going to let her discomfort show. One, because that's not the Fabray way. And Two, she hasn't even completely analyzed her...feelings(?) At least that's what she thinks people call them.

Puck soon forced his way to the front of the group. Thus shaking everyone of their stupor.

"What're a couple of bugs gonna do? Bet they don't even know how to punch." He said condescendingly.

Hope turned to Santana with a sly smirk.

"May I?"

"Be my guest."

With that the raven haired woman strolled up to Puck who was sporting an incredulous look. Before anyone could blink she punched him square in the stomach.

The Mohawked boy stumbled to the ground, everyone staring at him with amused grins. Unless you were Sam and Clayten then you were close to tears laughing at the other teen's misfortune.

"That's how you punch."

NCC

Everyday after school since Santana came up that fateful night, she's been training. Mainly in close combat fighting but also in target practice and other various things that would be beneficial to her new lime of work.

So when she saw Natasha trying to spar with Blaine who has virtually the same powers as her, she winced.

This was going to be way harder than she thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Baby's First Mission Part 1

Chapter 5: Baby's First Mission: Part 1

Disclaimer: Me no own glee. Maybe TRIGGER WARNING.

\- Jessica

NCC

Santana yawned as she stumbled out of her room into the common area where at least half of her teammates already were.

She poured her self a glass of apple juice and plopped down in the chair next to a barely awake Kurt.

"Good morning, Kurtie. How are you on this fine morning?" She asked innocently.

The boy looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you want, Santana?"

"Oh. You just cut right to the chase don't you. I was wondering how you were doing on the suits. I got a call from a friend. There's these small time supervillains that could use a little rounding up." She says having peaked some of the others attention at the table.

"Uh okay. The final products aren't completely done. Though, I do have some that had been thrown together in case you needed them sooner." He said unsure.

"That'll do. Thanks, Kurt. Asterias, wake the rest of the team up." The rest of the table's occupants jump when the A.I. does as told.

"Fuck, still getting used to that." Puck mumbled.

NCC

"Santana! Santana! Wait up." Santana reluctantly stopped her stride as she heard the frantic cry.

She turned around to come face to face with one Rachel Berry.

"What do you want, Hobbit."

The shorter girl blanched at venom in her voice. She quickly recovered though and straightened her back.

"Yes. Okay. I've been getting a lot of phone calls from, Finn asking where I am and if I'm coming to school. I was just wondering what is it that I should tell him, considering this top secret superhero business and what not?" She asked in a long winded speech that Santana rolled her eyes at.

The taller girl sighed, she had forgotten all about the Jolly Green Giant and school. She guessed they all kind of had to go at some point.

"Tell dough boy that you'll see him Monday and to stop stalking you. It's creepy." Rachel nodded her head frantically in response and all but skipped down the hall towards her room.

Santana shook her head. These kids were weird.

But never mind that she had more pressing matters to attend to.

NCC

They all sat around on the various furniture scattered around the den. Santana had set up a few different objects with various blankets covering them up.

"There have been some recent break ins at a few banks around Lima, and the cops have there hands tied with all the other Lima Losers committing more important crimes. So it's up to us to stop them." She smiled mischievously at her counterparts. Clayten, Matt, and Brittany helped her take the blankets from the objects on display to everyone's amazement.

"A-Are these for us?" Tina stuttered reaching out to touch the one with Mike's name on it.

"Of course. They're not the ones that I would like you to where for things like extreme battle, but maybe punching out a couple of baddies shouldn't put to much were and tear on the old denim and leather." Santana explained patting the one closes to her. They all pretty much looked the same, with denim and leather as the base fabric and a normal outfit of the day assembly to the look. They each had a space for there emblem.

Matt surprised the group by dumping an array of spray paint cans on the floor in front of them.

"Have at it!" He then squeaked away in surprise when he was almost ran over.

In hindsight giving a bunch of teenagers spray paint and saying 'have at it.' wasn't such a good idea.

Twenty minutes later, Santana went down the line for everybody's name so she could reprogram Asterias with all the new information.

"Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Puck are staying here." The girls let out a collective 'aww'. Tina even going as far as pouting a little.

"Sorry, guys but it's to dangerous. As soon as you guys get your powers, you can help us beat up bad guys. Until then, you can stay here and help Asterias man the fort." Santana said semi-sympathetically. On one hand she didn't want them in her way and on the other hand she really didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially, Quinn. And she's not even going to give that fact a second thought.

"You guys can go back to your room's while I brief everyone else." Santana said, missing the hurt glare from, Quinn.

The girls trudged up the steps with an oddly energetic Puck behind them.

Quinn burst through her door, ready to angrily throw herself onto her bed, when Puck beat her to it.

She looked at him incredulously." What are you doing?" He looked at her with a goofy smile.

"You, my sexy friend, look rather miffed. So, the Puckzilla is here to flip your frown upside down. " He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't want you here."

His brows furrowed slightly. "What do you mean? Everybody wants them a piece of the Puckosaurus."

"I mean, I'm mad so get out. I don't want to look at you and that rodent on your head." She grumbled pushing him out the door and into the hallway.

"But -" She cut off the rest of his sentence with a harsh slam of her door. Effectively locking everyone and everything out.

She turned around and sighed. Now, time to go wallow in her own self pity.

NCC

It started with a loud boom and then a bunch of rapid flashes. Quinn couldn't really tell you want happened after that considering the last thing she remembered was a rag being held to her face.

NCC

"Tell us what you know!"

"I promise I don't know anything."

"I know you know something."

"I don't, I really don't!"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Aahhhhhh! No! Please stop!"

Quinn's eyes shot open at the sound of a heart breaking scream. She rapidly looked around her immediately finding the culprit in the rather small warehouse.

On her left was a whimpering Mercedes tied up to a chair and on the other was an equally as frightened Tina, she was relentlessly tugging at the restraints. Quinn could tell it wasn't working though. At least it wasn't one of them screaming.

She sighed and looked around. It was dark, she knew that for a fact.

Quinn rolled her eyes. This was all so fucking cliche.

Whoever was torturing the person that woke Quinn up suddenly walked over to them.

She arched an eyebrow.

"What do you want, JBI?" Quinn asked nonchalantly.

The man faltered a second before stepping into the harsh light.

"H-how'd you know it was me?" He asked. He was wearing a white lab coat with his hands hidden behind his back.

Quinn chuckled.

"One, you have a distinct voice, and two, I could see your Jewfro a mile away." He scowled and Quinn sneered right back.

"So here's what you're going to do. You're going to untie me and my friend's, let us go, while I decide if I should call the cops or not."

That's when he seemed to get his confidence back.

"You see, I can't let you do that. Well, alive at least."

NCC

Puck yawned as he sat in his queen sized bed. He listened around and came back slightly startled when he heard the eerie quiet.

He could've sworn Quinn, Tina, and Mercedes stayed back with him.

He quickly ran throughout the sleeping quarters looking for the girls.

He ran his sweaty hand threw his mohawk when he didn't find a trace of anything.

"Come on, Puckerman. You had one job." He tried to think quick without getting angry. The big green freak wouldn't help shit right now.

"Um, A-Asterias! You wouldn't have happened to see where the girls went off to would you?" He let out a panicked squeak when the A. I. didn't respond. Maybe they were just playing hide and seek.

He checked the girls rooms again and almost cried when he saw a rag laying on Quinn's bed.

He quickly dialed Santana's number and prayed she'd answer. He almost cried again when she did.

"I don't think we're playing hide and go seek anymore." He said finally letting those tears slip.

A.N. Ooh, cliffhanger. Next chapter will pick exactly where this one left off.


	6. Chapter 6: Baby's First Mission Part 2

Chapter 5: Baby's First Mission Part 2

A.N. Sorry for wait. Extreme writers block. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm not that proud if this chapter. All mistakes mine.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this shit.

NCC

He checked the girls rooms again and almost cried when he saw a rag laying on Quinn's bed.

He quickly dialed Santana's number and prayed she'd answer. He almost cried again when she did.

"I don't think we're playing hide and go seek anymore." He said finally letting those tears slip.

Santana looked at her phone weirdly. She had just thrown the last of the criminals into the back of a police van, when she got a call from Puck.

She knew something was up when it didn't immediately go through Asterias.

She blanched as soon as she heard his watery voice.

"Puck, what's going on?"

"I lost them, man. I woke up and they were gone." He said in between choked sobs.

"Hey, buddy start from the beginning." As she listens to him explain, she gives the rest of the team a look immediately setting them into high gear.

Mike gives her a look back and she sends him and Sam back to Puck because they'll get there the fastest.

She sighs in relief when she hears Mike whisper something to Puck letting her know they're there.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." He whispered before he hung up.

"Okay, guys we gotta get home." Nobody asks questions and just does as said.

NCC

"You know, Jewfro? I always knew you were dumb. Not the dumbest. But nonetheless, not very bright." Quinn surprises everyone in the room, even herself, when she stands up with out any restraint.

"H-how'd you do that?" He asks completely dumbfounded.

"Oh, Jewfro. Always asking questions." She claimed before kicking him in the boy parts and knee-ing him in the face. She gently kicked his limp body.

"Yeah, he may or may not be dead. Now, what do you say we get out of here." Quinn's says turning around to only Mercedes.

"Where the fuck is, Tina?"

NCC

Santana slid to a halt. Not knowing about the flaming skid marks, Matt had to stomp out behind her. The rest of the group funneled in behind, each with worried looks on their faces.

"I got her as quick as I could."

"Obviously." Sam mumbled. He had taken off his 'uniform' exchanging it for loungewear. Puck was sitting in front of him, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Santana." He mumbled sadly.

"Noah, please stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault." Santana said looking directly in the eyes.

"Yeah it is. That's why you left me here. To protect them, and I failed." He explained.

"Um, Santana. You might want to come see this!" Clayten called out from near the basement/batcave.

Santana sighed. What could possibly be wrong now?

NCC

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders after looking virtually everywhere for the Asian girl.

She felt something crawling on her shoulder and turned to see. Tina. But tiny. She chuckled, tiny Tina.

"What're you doing?" She asked as Tina jumped off her shoulder onto the ground.

Mercedes and Quinn backed up a few steps backed up a few steps on instinct. Tina slowly grew back to her natural height.

Quinn was just thankful her clothes came too.

"Alright you guys, let's get home. Something incredibly horrible must have happened if they've haven't found us by now."

NCC

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Santana pulled at the sides of her hair in fustration. This couldn't be happening.

When they entered the basement everything seemed normal. Then they kept walking in and that's when the absolute destruction came into the view.

The group let out a collective gasp. The place was covered in loose brick and dust. Every single computer was broken and there was a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Asterias!" Santana ran towards her main computer pressing any button she possibly could.

To everyone's surprise, Quinn came gliding down through the hole, with Mercedes and Tina in each arm.

"I've seen too much today." Clayten mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked frantically as the wreckage came into view.

"I wish I knew." Santana answered. Her voice was sullen and worn. Her face sad and dejected.

Matt stepped up next to his sister rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Maybe you should call, dad." He suggested. Santana's back tensed and her jaw clenched.

"No. I'm not calling Papi until I absolutely have to. I'm tired of him over protecting me. I can do this on my own." She nodded determinedly.

NCC

Finn had been worried. He hadn't seen Rachel since Friday and it was starting to stress him out.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen any of his fellow glee clubbers. Ever since that pathetic excuse for a fight in the hallway with, Santana, none of the people whom he thought were his friends, talked him.

Finn thought for a minute, his face taking on that of a gassy baby. Both of his problems just had to stem from Santana. God, he hated that girl. She always tried to one up him.

That's why he was currently standing outside the Lopez family front door. He was going to finally teach her a lesson.

He knocked on the door and waited.

NCC

"Finn Hudson, approaching." Santana sighed. At least the door bell part of Asterias was still working.

"So who's gonna answer it?" Puck asked as everyone kind of just stared at each other. They continued to stare until Rachel volunteered.

"Oh good. I was hoping it was you." Santana breathed a sigh if relief as she went back to trying to fix the computers.

"You're going to need some help with that." A arrogant voice sounded behind the group.

NCC

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel asked, annoyed. There were probably important things happening downstairs and she was missing them.

Finn looked surprised. He was pretty sure he didn't have the wrong address. When he asked Mr. Shue he wrote it down on his hand. He checked his hand, then the address. It was right.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? This is Satan's house." Finn asked.

Rachel panicked at first but quickly recovered.

"It's Santana, and we were having an emergency glee meeting. What are you doing here?" Finn frowned. He was here to take care of Santana, but he couldn't tell Rachel that. So he changed the subject.

"Never mind that. Sense were both here, why don't we go out?" He asked with a charming smile. Rachel grimaced and her nose turned up.

"How about, no. I know what you did to, Quinn. And for you to have the audacity to ask me out after something like that, is beyond me." Rachel said with a menacing glare. She could tell he lost it when she said 'no' and was utterly confused when she used the 'audacity'.

Finn's nostrils flared and his face turned red. Nobody told him 'no'. Out of rage grabbed Rachel's arm as hard as he could. And that was pretty hard.

Rachel tried to fight but it was useless. Then she did the only thing she could think of to do. It would probably expose them all, but this was an emergency.

So, she screamed.

And she screamed, loud.

NCC

Santana turned around slowly, she hadn't heard that cocky tone in at least a year. She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt smile too.

"Uncle Tony." She said gathering him in a big hug, Matt joining in too.

"What superhero don't you know?" Kurt asked sarcastically. Santana ignored him.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked his other god father.

"Your Dad sent me. He's still stuck in New York. He tried calling Asterias and panicked when she didn't answer. He knew you probably wouldn't want his help, so he sent me instead." Tony Stark explained. He walked over to the wrecked computer monitors and started fiddling with things.

Matt explained what they knew and everybody else cleaned what they could until they heard an ear piercing scream.

They all stumbled as they held theirs ears.

"Shit! That's Rachel! She's in trouble, we need to get to her." They scrambled up the steps until they got to where the small girl was screaming.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed over the shrieking. The girl turned around. As Rachel stopped and the group relaxed, Santana noticed a passed out Finn on the ground. She also saw several neighbors outside watching the scene. A couple with their camera phones out, recording.

"Shit. The neighbors saw Rachel." Santana exclaimed as she slammed the door closed and locked it. They left a groggy Finn on the porch.

Tony grimaced. He thought for a minute, then pulled out his phone.

Matt eyed him. "What are you doing?"

"Making a phone call. I want all you kids to pack up your stuff as quickly as possible and call your parents and tell them you're safe. We're going to be laying low for a while." Before any of the teens could protest, Tony walked down the hall and mumbled an urgent, "Hello, Director Fury."

As soon as he was out of earshot the group went ballistic. Rachel was sobbing, Puck was muttering to himself in Hebrew, Brittany seemed actually rather exited, and Santana was quiet.

They quieted down after a few minutes looking for direction, but Santana was sat down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Santana mumbled from behind her hands.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Quinn asked completely bewildered.

"I should have never have dragged you into this. Hell, I let three of you be kidnapped. And now I'm ripping you away from your family's and your lives." She sobbed. The tears were making sizzling noises on their way down Santana's cheeks, her skin getting hot from emotion.

"You're not ripping us away from anything, San. Sure it'll be awhile till we see our parents, but at least we'll be protecting them. And yeah, I know this is scary but that's life. Shit, it was probably going to get scary anyway. Now, would you rather stay here and put our families in danger of whatever the fuck your father was talking about, or leave and find a different way to protect them?" Quinn ranted. Santana and everybody else stared at the blonde like she had grown a second head. She raised a brow in Santana's direction.

Santana nodded slowly and sighed.

"She's right. Okay guys, pack up what's left of your rooms and meet back in the basement in about half an hour." They all nodded and did as told. Santana sighed before clapping her hands together and following her own directions.

NCC

Quinn sighed as she lied back on her bed. Her room was trashed and barely anything was left untouched. Luckily her phone had made it unscathed. She picked it up a dialed her mom.

"Hey, mom." She greeted.

"Why hello, Quinnie. Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick." Judy Fabray announced. Quinn chuckled, somehow she doubted that.

"Yeah, about that. I can't tell you. I wanted to call and tell you I'm safe. I'll call back as soon as I can. I'm sorry I can't answer anymore questions than that." She failed to mention it was because she didn't have all the answers.

"Um, well okay then, Quinnie. I'll talk to you later then." With that, Judy hung up. No fight. No I love you. No nothing. Quinn sighed.

She had always felt this sort of disconnect from her parents. For instance, she didn't look like either of them. She's pretty sure she's not adopted. Her parents are horrible at hiding things.

Quinn lied back down on the mattress. She had about 15 minutes and she was dead tired, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she passed out.

 _It's dark in the woods. She hates the dark. Bad things happen in the dark. Yet, she's here. In the woods. In the dark, dank woods._

 _She took an unwanted step forward toward a clearing, she wasn't trying to move, but she did._

 _She does it again and realized she feels some kind of pull to whatever is in that clearing. She set off into a jog, closing in on the open grass. When she got there the pull intensified. She loses control over her limbs again and dropped to the ground on her knees. She started digging until she saw something shiny. She continued thrusting dirt away from the objects until she saw the rest of the what now looks like Shakespeare like costume._

 _It kind of looks like the one Thor wore. Then her breathe hitched. It all started clicking in to place._

 _"D-Dad?" She whispered. A cool breeze passes through the trees and with it a whisper._

 _'You're ready.' She barely caught it. And she felt it more than heard it._

 _With a determined look on her face she turned around and stuck her hand in front of her like she was reaching for something._

 _Then, she did something she hasn't done in a while._

 _She let herself feel._

 _She heard a whoosh. Opening her eyes she looked at what was in her hands._

 _Her eyebrows raised and her nosed scrunched up._

 _In all honesty she had no idea what it was. The only way she can think to describe it is a double sided ax, except only two sides are ax blades and the other two are hammer heads._

 _She inspects it in her hand turning it all different ways. It's covered in symbols and the handle is surrounded by leather._

 _On the side of one of the hammer heads is a scrawl of some sort._

 _ **'Whosoever holds this weapon, if she be worthy, shall possess the power of... Lathir.'**_ _She smiled wide with power. Lathir. She liked that name._

Quinn's phone alarm woke her up out of her dream. Or at least she thought it was a dream until she saw the suit and hammer/ax sitting on her lopsided nightstand.

Surprisingly she wasn't all that miffed about the dream or the things on her nightstand. It just kind of seemed right.

She gathered the rest of her things and set off to the basement.

She had no idea what they were about to get themselves into.


End file.
